


Danny's Bad Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bad Mornings, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Coffee Withdrawal, Consensual, Daughters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy Ending, Hungry, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Office, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Remedies, Romance, Slash, Sons, Starvation, Surprises, The Cure, Workplace, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is having a bad day, Nothing was going right for him, Is it gonna end okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Bad Day:

*Summary: Danny is having a bad day, Nothing was going right for him, Is it gonna end okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was having a bad day, He couldn't believe that he sprained his ankle, as soon as he woke up. He was grumbling, as he went to the bathroom, so he could get ready for the day, & for work. He looked inside his cabinet, & couldn't find the coffee, He exclaimed, "Son of a bitch, I can't believe that I forgot to buy the fucking coffee !", He decided to forego breakfast too, & just get to the Five-O HQ, so he could get his work done, & get out early, so he could fester in his bad mood at home.

 

The Others were worried about him, as he came in, "Danny doesn't look so good, Does he ?", Captain Lou Grover asks in concern, as they watched their friend limp into his office. "No, He sure doesn't, That's not the Danno, we all know & love", Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny's Lover & Partner commented on the condition of their love one. "I think we should make him take it easy today", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he organizes the day's work on their smart table, "I think something sweet would make him feel better", Officer Kono Kalakaua said thinking out loud, Steve said with a smile, "I know where just to go", & they all split up to get their day started.

 

Danny's bad day got worse, He was working on a report of an undercover assignment that he & Steve did together, that Governor wanted ASAP, He hit one button, & it was gone. "I hate you", he told the thing, & he banged his hand hard on the desk, & he yelped, & exclaimed, "Ouch, Ohhh, Motherfucker, That hurts !", as he shook the pain out of his hand, Lou heard this, & said, "Come on, Jersey, I think you need to take a nap on the couch here, We got your back, & stuff covered here", The Blond was too tired to argue, so he went to the couch, & fell asleep in a few minutes.

 

Steve came back from his surprise trip to pick up something good for Danny, to make him feel better. "How is he ?", The Former Seal asked in concern, "I think he still feels lousy, He lost the report that Denning wants, But I think I could recover it", Chin said, as he was doing his magic at the smart table. Kono said, "Me & Bossman can finish it, What do you think, Steve ?", she asked, as she looks at him, He nodded & said, "Let's do it, Kono", & they went to his office & work, while Chin finishes up his task, & Lou does his tasks, & in between check in on the blond detective.

 

Steve put the doughnut & coffee on the side table, & he leaned in & kissed his lover on the top of his head, Danny woke & stirred, then smiled at his super seal, "Hey, Babe, How are you feeling ?", The Five-O Commander asked, "Lousy, It feels like the whole world is against me", he said slightly pouting. "Lou's got the right idea, You rest up, We got everything covered", "Thanks, Baby, I owe you one", he said with a yawn", Then he fell back into his peaceful sleep, "No, Danno, You don't owe me a thing, We are ohana", he whispered to him, & kissed him on the top of his head once more, & left him alone to sleep.

 

It was after awhile, Danny woke up, & found his favorite treat, **"Steve"** , The Blond thought to himself, as he smiled, He ate his snack, & drank the lukewarm coffee, & went to see what the others were up to. He smiled, as he found the men at work, & Kono out of the office, possibly doing a errand, that is needed to be done. Steve looked up, & smiled, as a response to see his lover full awake, & had entered the room.

 

"Danno, It's so good to see you awake," Steve said, as he pulled out a chair for him to sit on, & kissed him on the lips, "Did you have a good nap, Jersey ?", Lou asked, Danny smiled, & said, "Yes, I did, Thanks for the suggestion, Lou", The Big Man just nodded, & smiled bigger, glad to see him looking so much better. Kono came back, & had a big smile on her face.

 

"Danny, We got a surprise for you", The Ex-Surfer said, & as she said that, Grace & Charlie came running up to him, & hugged the stuffing out of him, "We missed you, Danno", They said in unison, & that made the blond's day to hear that, cause he was missing them like crazy lately. "We talked to Rachel", Chin began, Lou added, "We explained that you were in a miserable mood, & thought a children fix was in order", "So, I picked them up, & since they have no school or activities during spring break, You can have them for the week, & go back to the schedule the following week", Kono said with a flashing grin.

 

"Can we do pizza, Danno ?", Grace asked, "And a movie ?", Charlie asked, They were giving their best puppy dog eyes, & then Lou said with a wave of his head, "Go on, Guys, Get out of here, Before Danno finds more work to do", "Yeah, Otherwise, You won't have your fun", Chin said also smiling, "Thank you, Guys for everything", Danny said, as he hugs his ohana, "Have fun, Danny, See you on Monday", Kono said, as she kissed his cheek, "Don't worry about the report, It's recovered, Since Kono was there, She will help me with it", Danny nodded, & started leading his kids of HQ, "We love you, Danno", "Danno loves you too, Guys", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he leaves. The Others smiled, & watched the tiny family of three leave, & then went to finish their work, so they can get started on their own plans for fun.

 

The End.


End file.
